Lillys true past
by section8bypass1
Summary: In the future Lilly is one of the daughters of the leaders of the western pack. But she isn't really their daughter at all, and her past is what defined her character today.


** Lilly's true past**

Lilly's POV

"Mom, can't we just go outside for a little while?" I pleaded. A pair of startling lavender eyes turned and replied with a chuckle, "I'm afraid not dear; your father has yet to return from his hunt." I stomped my paw and said, "Well can we please go out and wait for him?" My mother crisply replied, "Only if you promise to eat everything we put in front of you at dinner."

I eagerly nodded and yipped, "Of course! I want to see daddy!" Dawn stretched and slowly trotted out of the den while I eagerly nipped at her heals. She flicker her tail in my face causing me to sneeze briskly saying, "Please give my legs a rest, they refuse to work when you constantly try to eat them."

I blushed and said, "Sorry mom, I just haven't seen daddy in awhile." Dawn nodded and told me, "He'll be along; it's only been a day." I nodded and mumbled, "He did say that he'd be back this afternoon, he always keeps his promises." Dawn sighed and said, "He does indeed, that's one of the reasons he's my mate."

I nodded and was momentarily blinded by the receding rays of sunlight that hit my eyes. I raised a paw to ward them off and was relieved when the clouds covered the distant mountains and sun along with it. Dawns white and bluish fur glittered in the sunlight as she sniffed the air and muttered, "Where is he, he can't be too far off." I scanned the horizon and trees calling, "Hello?" Dawn observed the sky and said, "A storm is coming, if he's not back soon he may never find his way back."

A cold hand gripped my heart and I squeaked, "Never?" Dawn startled looked at me and cooed, "No of course not, he'll be back just it may take him longer then he thought." I sniffled and hugged her leg whispering, "He promised though." Dawn hugged me and whispered in turn, "He has always kept his promises, he won't break this one."

A loud crack thundered through the air and I yelped as a massive tree branch fell from the high above trees and smashed into the dirt only a few meters from us. Dawn gasped and quickly ushered me into the den saying, "Inside little one, it's getting dangerous out there." I scurried into the corner as Dawn peaked outside whispering, "Its just a storm, we'll be fine." Dawn walked over and smiled as she scooped me up and deposited me onto her back and started to sing.

T_hrough storm or fire strong, comes the greatest fear of all._

_When we come inside, we feel so alone at night._

_If we ever come again, then the demons would be fed._

_But just remember that the sun will shine again._

She stroked my mane as she repeated the lines and I felt myself drifting off into sleep thinking, "When will the sun shine again if my father never comes home?" I curled up into my mother's chest and finished, "Well things always do have a way of working out."

I felt total blackness as I awakened and I squeaked, "Mom? MOM!" I bolted upright and ran out of the den yelling, "MOM WHERE ARE YOU!?" The lightening continued to flash as the tears blurred my vision I cried running through the blackened and charred forest as the lightening mercilessly continued and the thunder shook the ground.

I screamed in agony as I tripped on a stone and fell face first into the hardened and packed dirt crying softly, "Mom…Where are you?" I covered my face with my hair and curled up hiding from the storm of fire and hatred above me that was crushing everything that I had ever known."

I opened my eyes and dully stared at the dew wettened ground and a small Lilly that had erupted from the dirt after the storm. I watched in numbing shock as the Lilly grew out of the ground and its pedals spread to absorb the sun and shake of the night's rain. Groaning I pulled myself to my feet as I asked, "Where am I and where are my parents?"

The night came rushing back to me and as the tears dripped onto the dirt I whispered, "There gone, the storm took them away." I sat down heavily and raised my head and let out a small sad howl calling for them to return. I wiped the last tear away from my eyes and slowly trotted towards the river over trees and downed boulders and logs. I slipped down the final slope and crashed into the mud besides the water and stared at myself.

I whimpered as I saw my white fur has become muddied and dirty over the past few hours. I shook my head and my mane fell into my eyes. I sadly stared through it and said, "I don't want to live without my parents." I a ghostly image appeared in the water and startled I saw that it was my mother and father.

My father smiled and said, "I'm sorry Lilly, that I couldn't keep my promise but the storm was too great." I backed away slowly as my mother said, "We are sorry dear, but you have a beautiful future ahead of you, of that we are sure." I shook my head and said, "But where can I go, I have no friends or other family." Dawn smiled and whispered, "No but you shall, as our final gift to you we have bargained with death that you shall be found and taken care of. You will see us again but not for a very long time my dear."

The images vanished and the water returned to its normal vibrant blue and I splashed it frustrated yelling, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW!" I pushed my paws into the mud and silently wept wishing that everything that had happened could be undone. In my darkened thoughts I suddenly heard laughter.

I perked my ears up and grudgingly thought, "Who could laugh after all that's happened to me." I got up off my haunches and pushed my way through the bushes along the water's edge looking for the source of the sound. The fallen branches and bushes leaves tickled my nose as I pushed through the peering into the woods beyond.

Suddenly a grey blur dashed through the woods yelling, "You can't catch me Kate!" I turned and still hidden saw a tan blur race after him yelling in reply, "Oh you wait omega, you're mine!" I saw the omega turn to look at her and smash headfirst into a tree. The one named Kate skidded to a stop and performed an impressive turn only to topple over and land on top of the omega.

I raised an eyebrow as she connected noses with him for a moment and she said, "Sorry Humphrey." I watched Humphrey get up and playfully paw her away saying, "Oh come on, that wasn't fair." Kate slipped behind him and nibbled his tail saying, "Oh but now your it." I sighed and asked myself, "Who are they and are they mates?" I looked closer and startled realized they weren't much older then I was.

I backed up and whispered, "Will they hurt me if I intrude, mom always said that wolves can be mean sometimes." I backed up into a tree causing a large clunk as I hit it. I watched in horror as the wolves Kate and Humphrey stiffened and Humphrey whispered, "Who was that, if your mom saw us I'm dead." Kate shook her head and fearfully said, "No, we were just playing."

I realized they wouldn't hurt me and I slowly emerged from the trees and whispered, "Hello, my names Lilly." Humphrey let out an enormous sigh of relief and said, "Thank god, I'm not ready to die." Kate smacked his ears and said, "You're scaring her." He mumbled, "Sorry, but you know how your mom gets when we get touchy feely." Kate rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Humphrey, I know but it doesn't matter."

I blurted out, "Are you two mates?" Humphrey scrambled away and said, "What no! If Eve heard anyone even whisper that I'm dead." Kate groaned and said, "Omegas…" She turned and told me, "No were not, were too young for that I'm afraid." Humphrey blushed violently and said, "Shhh, I don't think this is a good topic for my health." Kate rolled her eyes and asked me, "So where are you from Lilly?"

Sighing I told them, "The storm killed my parents last night, I don't have a family." Kate gasped and said, "Oh I'm sorry, you're welcome to stay in our pack." I gave a small smile and shyly asked, "Really, you mean it?" Kate nodded and replied, "Of course, just take Humphrey's advice and don't tell my mom about that little scene or he may not survive the night." Humphrey whimpered and Kate winked at me.

I shook my head as the couple walked through the trees motioning for me to follow them. I bounded after them with a spark of hope in my heart thinking, "Maybe I can live after all."

* * *

**OVERVIEW **Well thats either a chapter or a short story, you guys can decide but I'm still trying to finish Alpha and omega falling in love so it may take awhile between them. But tell me what you guys thought and I'll see what I can do.

**Music **The song was just something I randomly threw together and considering I've failed every poetry class I've taken I hope it wasn't to terrible.


End file.
